vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
リモコン (Rimokon)
Background Rimokon is one of the Kagamines' most well known duet songs. After its upload, it didn't take long for the song to reach the Nico Hall of Fame (exceeding 100,000 views). It reached 1 million views on September 21, 2012 on 22:40 Japan's time; making it Wonderful☆Opportunity's most popular song. This was featured in the EXIT TUNES compilations Vocalogemini and Vocalonation. It is also featured on WAN★OPO! THE BEST OF BEST!!. The song Rimokon is also featured in the game -Project DIVA- f, with the modules "Transmitter" (Rin) and "Receiver" (Len) inspired/based on the original PV by Glider. Succeeding versions Lyrics L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) ''' ''L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart)'' ' 'L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) ' 'L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) ' 'L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) ' 'L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) ' 'UP　SIDE　DOWN　A　B　A　B　B　A　B　A　A　B　A　B ' ''（座る　座る　SIT　DOWN　PLEASE） '' ''(suwaru suwaru SIT DOWN PLEASE) '' 'L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　& ' ''（廻る　廻る　TURN　IT　AROUND） '' ''(mawaru mawaru TURN IT AROUND) '' 'UP　SIDE　DOWN　A　B　A　B　B　A　B　A　A　B　A　B ' ''（踊る　踊る　DANCIN'　NIGHT） '' ''(odoru odoru DANCIN' NIGHT) '' 'L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　L　R　L　R　B　A　B　A ' ''（声をあげて　SINGIN'　NOW）（あの子みたいなヒトになりたい） '' ''(koe o agete SINGIN' NOW) (ano ko mitai na hito ni naritai) '' Derivatives |nnd_id = sm14101100 |description = Nobunaga's cover of the song using Glider's original PV. }} , |description = A popular human cover of the song by Lon and Soraru. }} |description = }} , |description = A human cover of the song, sung by Kradness and Reol. }}|arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2015 concert. Games Trivia *A running gag on Nico Nico Douga is that whenever Rin's part comes, commenters will say しー (shi) either in the original song, or derivatives; many しー comments are posted as a pun. Gallery Games = Module_transmitter.jpg|Rin's ''Transmitter module for the song "Rimokon", designed by Glider. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Module_reciever.jpg|Len's Receiver module for the song "Rimokon", designed by Glider. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Rimokon f loading screen.png|Glider's loading screen, for the song "Rimokon". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- f''". rin 30.jpg|Rin's Transmitter module for the song "Rimokon", designed by Glider. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future. len 24.jpg|Len's Receiver module for the song "Rimokon", designed by Glider. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. }} |-| Merchandising = Glider_Bottle.jpg|One of the merchandises for the game Project Diva f; a bottle designed by Glider based on the song Rimokon External links *Official Art *初音ミク Wiki *NicoNicoPedia Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Song featured in Game Category:Hall of Fame Category:Hall of Legend Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:10K YouTube views Category:Song featured in Concert